Various containers arranged for connection one to another are known in the prior art of storage systems, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,99,818 to Schankler. The patent discloses an interlocking system of identical modules for storage of microfilm cartridges or boxes, particularly in a carousel arrangement. There is no provision for sealing the front end of the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,601 to Hlinsky et al. discloses an expandable modular storage system for holding slides and cassettes, using screws for interlocking adjacent elements. Modular storage units for useful as furniture items are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,214 to Moore et al. The modular units are each formed from identical hingedly connected rectangular panels.
An interlocking modular display rack system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,745 to Loge et al., featuring a set of open, non-sealable holders for supporting article caddies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,913 to Lee discloses a display and storage assembly using interlocking stackable open bins, designed to be interlocked in a juxtaposed side-by-side relationship.
Other examples of stackable and interlocking containers or boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,170 to Shewchuk and 3,506,321 to Hampel. Neither of these designs is sealable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,829 to Masser discloses an article-carrying container, which is not sealable.
In the area of food packaging containers, it is known to use open top cup-like containers made out of plastic which are manufactured by the injection or vacuum molding process, and sealed by bonded or folded aluminum foil or by elastic-type plastic covers. These containers are especially useful for such applications as dairy products which usually have short shelf lives. Most containers used today are disposable, having no other use once the original contents are emptied, thus causing a litter problem.
Building block assembly toys are well known and used by children throughout the world, and are available in various shapes and sizes. Many kinds of connecting means are used, most of them of the push-pull variety, with material elasticity and friction as the joining method, exhibiting only modest holding force.
Most building blocks available are small in size, relative to the child's environment. The reason that larger building blocks are not found on the market is that the production, storage and delivery prices for such would exceed the average family's toy budget.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,143 to Gat et al. discloses an assembly toy for joining cylindrical objects.
Using empty containers as toys has been suggested in French Patent No. 2549610, which describes a container such as that mentioned above with a relief of a face or other shape on the bottom for shaping soft materials or cookies, but not suitable as a constructional toy.
Another invention of this type is found in Israeli Patent No. 33024, which describes a bottle with projections and recesses which can be interconnected at many relative positions with the push-pull method of connection. This patent shows good three dimensional construction ability, but the connection is too weak for larger constructions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a food container with connecting features which permit it to be used as a building block assembly toy after the contents are emptied.
It is another object of the invention to provide building blocks suitable for building large structures, thereby reducing the expenses of buying special assembly toys as well as reducing the litter problem posed by disposable containers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a food container adequate for building large, complex three-dimensional structures in the play mode, using only empty containers.